That Night
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: A long night ago, Haruhi and Mori met together, and something happened. The host club figures out and they're shocked. What will happen between the normal girl and the silent but heart-beating boy? Who knows? Everything can go topsy-turvy no matter what situation you can be in. (MorixHaruhi, quite a lot of KyoyaxHaruhi)
1. Morning

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club, neither any of its products or franchise. I only own this document.**

Haruhi woke up from her bed, yawning as she rubbed her head.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" a familiar voice said, as she swiveled her head around.

"Tamaki?!" Haruhi jolted back, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Tamaki added, resting his hand on his chin. "The host club is living in your house for the next few months."

"What?" Haruhi's head spun around, as she plopped back onto her bed.

"Also, what's for breakfast today?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the crappy chapter, I'm working on multiple stories at the moment and I'm uploading even more as I talk. Don't expect me to get this finished as fast as I uploaded the chapters for 'Missing'. (10 chapters of Missing were already written beforehand, I'm just adding on after that. Note-There is going to be about 80 chapters or more in Missing, don't be surpised.)**

 **-Goodbye my little bone biscuits!-**


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club, neither products or franchise. I only own this document.**

"So, what time are they coming?" Haruhi sighed as she continued cooking.

"Any minute now," Tamaki mumbled.

"Crap!" Haruhi panicked, scurrying left to right, cracking eggs and flipping pancakes. "Mind if you could help?"

"MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!" Tamaki screamed in joy, rubbing his face on hers. "KYA!"

"Let's hurry, we're doing double time now!" Haruhi ordered Tamaki as he happily listened.

* * *

"Haru~chan!" Honey mewed, dashing to her as he hugged tightly.

"Hey, Haruhi." the twins said as they swerved their arms around her.

"What's to eat today?" Kyoya asked, writing in his clipboard.

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Come in," Haruhi called out.

Mori came walking in as he silently stopped in his track.

 _Crap,_ Haruhi froze. _Don't look, don't look, don't look..._

Mori looked at Haruhi.

"Breakfast is ready." Haruhi looked away as she blushed, dragging Tamaki into the kitchen to serve food.

"American pancakes?" Honey asked, poking at it with his fork.

"Are you going to eat that?" Hikaru ignored Honey's nodding as he scooped up the food from his plate.

"Hey! I was going to eat those strawberries!" Honey whined.

"Ah," Mori said, grabbing all the strawberries and dumping them onto Honey's plate.

"Thanks, Mori!" Honey grinned, stuffing his face with strawberries.

"So," Kaoru looked at his food. "Mori and Haruhi, you've been awfully quiet, haven't you?"

Mori and Haruhi snapped their heads towards Kaoru instantly, as they both stared at him in silence.

"Oh." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Not really wanting to talk, I see?"

Haruhi rubbed her head, ignoring him as she ate quietly.

Mori looked away as well, eating quietly.

Hikaru and Kaoru started some light conversation to brighten up the mood, but Mori and Haruhi simply nodded, continuing to eat in silence. Honey kept on rambling about what Ranka-san would say if he found all the hosts in Haruhi's apartment. Tamaki happily swayed his head side to side, glad enough that he could sit by Haruhi at the least.

"Mori, Haruhi," Kyoya stared at them both, as they cocked their heads towards Kyoya's direction. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"..." they both stared in silence. Kyoya sighed as he nagged them again.

"It's alright if you tell us," Kyoya smiled, faking it. "We're family, right?"

"Ah," was all that Mori said.

"I need to get ready for lunch-time, excuse me." Haruhi stuttered, bowing as she dashed to her room.

"I smell something fishy," Hikaru raised his eyebrow.

"More like alcohol," Honey added, sniffing Mori's shirt. He sniffed something of strawberries coming from Mori's back pocket. He grabbed it, gasping as he held it in front of everyone.

"Mori, can you explain this?" Honey asked, confused, as he held up Haruhi's underwear.

Mori froze in shock.

 _Where did he find that,_ Mori thought before mentally hitting himself.

"I found it in your pocket." Honey crossed his arms, putting it aside.

"Well, Mori?" Kyoya smirked, as he waved his pen back and forth in a swaying motion. "Guess there's no way out of this."

* * *

 **Thank you for waiting! (These chapters take me a short amount of time to type, thankfully.) I hope that was good enough for now, but I will give you a precaution before- Chapter 8 will be containing some lemon. (Yes, for the fans who crave it.)-I do not intend to listen to all the people whining that TamaHaru is a better ship- I SHIP MORIHARU ALL THE WAY**


	3. The Cold Truth

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club, neither any products or franchise. I only own the document.**

Mori sighed as he put his hands over his face, trying to hide his blush.

"Guys?" Haruhi peeked out of her room, wondering why it was dead silent. "Why is it so qu-"

She froze in shock. Honey was holding her underwear, waving it around like he would with Usa-chan. The hosts looked at Haruhi. She stood there in silence, as Honey smiled, holding her underwear like nothing happened.

"Hey Haruhi," Honey mewed. "Where did Mori get this?"

"Excuse me, I need to talk with Mori quickly." Haruhi motioned him to get in the room fast. He nodded and dashed in.

"How come I never get to find out the good secrets!" Honey pouted, holding his Usa-chan tightly to his chest.

"Where did Honey get that from?" Haruhi hissed at Mori.

"He smelled strawberries coming from my back pocket," Mori whispered lowly. "Apparently he thinks something's going on."

"We can't let him know _that_ happened," Haruhi loudly whispered. "Or they'll tell everyone!"

"It would tarnish the Morinozuka's name and honour," Mori said. "We need to come up with something."

"Hmm..." Haruhi wondered.

Mori and Haruhi thought for a while in silence, catching each others glares for a bit before turning back to think.

"How about, you're just a pervert, and you like to keep good luck charms?" Haruhi tried not to laugh.

"What about I found it lying in the bathroom, so I picked it up so I could give it back later?" Mori stared back.

"That's better." Haruhi clapped her hands silently. "Let's go."

* * *

"Mori! Haru~chan!" Honey whined as he banged on the door. "Why did you have Haruhi's underwear?"

Mori walked out of her room, closing the door. "She dropped it in the hallway, so I was going to give it back but I haven't had the time to."

"Oh." Honey raised the underwear down. He handed it to Mori. "Then you should give it back before she starts getting mad!"

"Ah," Mori replied. He walked back into the room, giving it back to Haruhi.

"Did they believe it?" Haruhi asked.

"Mn," Mori nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be taking a shower now," Haruhi smiled, kissing Mori on the cheek.

He blushed a pale pink, as he left the room.

"So, who wants to dig through Haruhi's drawers?" the twins devilishly smiled.

"We shouldn't," Tamaki drooled at the thought of it. "But I can't say no."

"I wonder if Mori and Haruhi collect each other's underwear as good luck charms," Honey giggled.

Mori blushed, trying to hide it from the hosts.

"Ah," Mori only said, as a small smile slipped onto his face.

* * *

 **Hooray! I already finished the 3rd chapter (Are you happy?) *Fangirling* Anyways- Sorry if it's not interesting, I'm trying my best cause I'm coming up with all of this along the way! (It'll get better, I promise)**

 **-Goodbye my little bone biscuits!-**


	4. Underwear and Ramen Noodles

"Since when does Haruhi have all these cute underwear in her drawer?" Hikaru angrily said, digging through her drawers.

Mori sighed as he dug through her second drawer. He found a small pack of commoner's ramen noodles with a note on top- 'To Mori with my apologies.' He stared at the ramen noodles, carefully placing it back.

"I want Haruhi to wear this!" Tamaki smiled ridiculously, holding lace panties.

Mori and the others blushed as Tamaki wore it on top of his pants.

Mori swore he could have seen Kyoya blushing as well. He shook his head as he grabbed the lace panties off of Tamaki's pants, placing it back neatly.

"Sheesh," Honey scratched his head. "Haruhi sure has a lot of pictures of Mori." Honey held up a photo of her and Mori at last year's masquerade ball, dancing. He grabbed them all and showed them to him. "How come I'm not in any of them?" he whined.

* * *

"I'm down with my sh-"

"KYAAA!" Haruhi screamed, lunging back. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!"

"We were digging through your underwear drawers," Hikaru smirked foolishly.

"All of you, **OUT**!" Haruhi shouted, as everyone but Mori left.

Haruhi noticed he was there, but paid no attention as she dropped her towel on the floor, facing the opposite direction, naked.

"Here," Mori handed Haruhi a towel, looking away.

"I'm fine. I can trust you, you're not like Tamaki or those devilish twins." she declined, as she walked over to her dresser, grabbing her clothes and changing behind the bed.

 _She...trusts me? After that happened?_ Mori thought.

Mori reached for her shoulder. Haruhi turned around, as Mori scooped her up.

"Um..." Haruhi blushed, as she stared at Mori. He stared back, blankly. A smile spread across his face as he put on her clothes for her, calming her down.

"Rest." Mori told her.

"But, I'm not tired-"

"Rest." He repeated, planting a kiss on her cheek, laying down on the bed.

Haruhi dozed off quite quickly, as he protectively slept next to her, covering her with his warmth.

"Haru~chan? Mori?" Honey mewed. He walked into the room, noticing Mori and Haruhi sleeping together. He stood there in silence, smiling on the inside.

 _They're so cute together_ , Honey thought to himself.

"Honey? What's going on in here?" Tamaki peeked in.

"HOW DARE Y-"

Kyoya bonked Tamaki unconscious with a thick book, as he fell to the floor.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asked.

"I wouldn't want to spoil this precious moment," Kyoya smiled slightly. "So I bonked Tamaki unconscious so he wouldn't get jealous and interupt their sleep. Besides, he would start rambling on and on about 'protecting his daughter', which gets annoying pretty fast."

"I could understand." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Yay- I added more spice (Prepare to have more spice soon, *wink wink*) Thanks to all the people who took the time to read my crappy fanfiction! :)**


	5. The Laugh

"Mmh?" Haruhi woke up.

She saw Mori to her right, and Honey on her left, with his Usa-chan clinging on his chest. The twins were plopped on the floor, and Kyoya was half-off the bed, half-on. The only one who wasn't here was Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi walked into the kitchen.

She stared in shock as Tamaki was dumping food on the plates.

"Morning, Haruhi!" he smiled. "I made Okayu and Miso soup for breakfast."

Haruhi nodded, grabbing a plate and scurrying to the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Haruhi said, as she stuffed her face with rice.

"Seems like you're hungry," Tamaki chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Haruhi shrugged.

Tamaki put his hand on his chin. "Anyways, what was Mori doing in your bed?"

"I was sleeping, s-so he wanted to protect me.." Haruhi blushed curtfully.

"Oh?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered.

Tamaki's eyebrow twitched violently.

"HOW DARE HE SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER! THAT PE-"

BONK. Tamaki was already lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Who did it?" Haruhi mewed, poking at Tamaki.

"We did." two familiar voices came out of the blue, swerving their arms around Haruhi.

"Thanks, I guess." Haruhi shrugged.

"You can thank Mori, he gave us the idea." they snickered, pushing Mori closer to her.

"Umm.." Haruhi blushed, staring blankly at Mori.

"..." Mori replied.

"Now kiss!" Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Mori and Haruhi closer. Before Tamaki almost had a heart attack, Honey ended the kiss with two kicks to the twins.

"Don't force them to, Hikaru and Kaoru!" Honey glanced at the twins. "Let them go at their own pace."

"..." Mori and Haruhi stared emotionlessly back at Honey, as he pushed them closer.

"Now kiss!" Honey's face brightened.

" MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE UNVIRGINE-"

"That's enough." Kyoya growled.

"Please!" Honey pleaded with puppy eyes, as the devious twins joined him.

Haruhi sighed. Mori looked at Haruhi, as they leaned closer.

"Just make it qu-"

Mori kissed her deeply, surprisingly. Tamaki had another heart attack, only more violent.

"NOOOOOOOO MY DAUGHTER WILL BE UNVIRGINIZED SOON~" Tamaki wept.

"Oh shut up." Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

"Our turn! Our turn!" the twins yipped.

"No." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"But we helped you guys!" Hikaru whined.

"Yeah!" Kaoru protested.

"Fine. A kiss on the cheek is enough." Haruhi fussed.

"Me first!" Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi kissed him on the cheek lightly, before pulling away after.

"I'm waiting," Hikaru stated. Haruhi kissed his cheek more passionately, as he blushed in surprise.

 _I wonder if we're sleeping in the same room again_ , Mori thought.

"Last but not least, you!" Haruhi smiled, bending down to kiss Honey on the cheek.

"Haru~chan kissed me! In your face, Tamaki!" Honey giggled, swinging his Usa-chan.

"Fine. Don't blame me." Haruhi walked over to Tamaki, kissing him on the cheek. He squealed as she walked away.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, as he stared emotionlessly back at her.

She went onto her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. His clipboard fell as her lips were on his lips. She widened her eyes as she jolted back.

"Gomen'nasai!" Haruhi hide in a corner, cowering in fear.

Kyoya walked over to her, crouching low.

"It's fine." he kissed her on the lips suddenly, as everyone but Mori stared in shock.

 _She's single yet_ , Mori sighed. _I'll have to lure her sometime tonight._

Haruhi stared at Kyoya as he kissed her more passionately and deep, as they both fell to the floor. She blushed as his body was pushing closer.

"Ah," Mori replied, taking off Kyoya and scooping Haruhi up.

"I must have gotten carried away," Kyoya chuckled.

"Woah." everyone but Mori, Haruhi, and Honey stared at Kyoya in shock as he blushed.

"Sorry Mori, but today it's my turn." Kyoya snickered, grabbing Haruhi and walking out the door.

"Mn." Mori replied.

* * *

"Is this what commoners do for fun?" Hikaru whined.

"Then go play with your brother." Haruhi mocked back.

"Haruhi, need help?" Mori scooted closer to her.

"Sure." she gave him a big piece of bread.

"You throw it in the pond for the ducks to eat, like this." Haruhi tossed a piece into the pond, as some ducks swarmed around it, pecking it away.

"Could I try?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure." she gave him a big piece of bread.

"So when are you and Mori getting married?" Honey appeared, asking curiously.

"Who said we're getting married?" Haruhi looked confused.

Honey whispered in Haruhi's ear. "Mori told me everything."

Haruhi blushed, looking at Mori.

"Mori, why did you tell him?" Haruhi nervously whispered to Mori.

"I trust him," Mori replied. "He never told anyone."

"You know I can hear you," Honey pouted.

"As can I." Kyoya added.

"Oh crap." Haruhi whispered.

"Ah," was all that Mori said.

"Will you tell the story?" Kyoya smirked.

"Not yet." Haruhi drooped her head.

"What story?" Hikaru popped out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Haruhi stated.

"I think Mori and Haruhi are in loooooove," Kaoru giggled.

"Fine. We are. Is that enough for you?" Haruhi protested.

"Tell us why!" Tamaki asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know." Haruhi questioned.

"I promised myself to be a better father, so I will respect my daughter's thoughts and opinions!" Tamaki teared up.

"Fine. Don't blame me or Mori if you hate us after." Haruhi scoffed.

"We promise we'll still be your friends!" Honey smiled.

"Ok. So do you remember that New Year's Eve party?" Haruhi started.

"Yeah." they said.

"Well, me and Mori were drinking too much alcohol-"

"I think I might know the rest." Honey winced.

"Anyways, we were drunk as heck, and then-we did some pretty bad decisions..." Haruhi trailed off, blushing as she turned her head away.

"MORI, HARUHI IS OFF-LI-"

BONK. Tamaki was again lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks Mori." Haruhi exhaled deeply.

"Mn." Mori replied silently.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru worryingly gasped. "Are you...pregnant?!"

Haruhi stared in utter shock. Even Mori was surprised. Kyoya was still emotionless. A few seconds went by. Haruhi couldn't hold it in anymore, as she fell to the ground, laughing at them.

"We weren't _that_ drunk to do something stupid like that!" Haruhi laughed.

Kyoya started to laugh so loud. Hikaru and Kaoru joined him. Honey and Tamaki soon joined. Mori stood there in silence. He was shaking, trying not to laugh. He burst into tears, falling to the ground. Haruhi couldn't stop either. Everyone was shocked. Mori laughed for the first time. Ever.

* * *

 **Gomen'nasai! I had school and other crap to finish so it took a while to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy the next ones! (Once again, warning-Chapter 8 WILL be containing lemon content)**

 **Goodbye my little bone biscuits!**


	6. Songs and Ridiculous Sweaters

"Mori, do you think this sweater looks better, or this one?" Haruhi held two sweaters, showing them to Mori.

"That one," Mori pointed to the one on the right.

Haruhi smiled and skipped to the bathroom, locking the door.

"Hey," Kyoya peeked in the room. "Is Haruhi here?"

"Ah," Mori replied, pointing to the bathroom. "She's coming out soon."

Kyoya and Mori waited silently for Haruhi, as they heard singing coming from inside the bathroom. Kyoya relaxed, closing his eyes and humming along with the tune. Mori shrugged, joining with them.

"Is Haruhi in here?" Honey's head popped through the door, as 3 more popped through.

Mori and Kyoya pointed to the bathroom. Honey and the rest walked in, waiting for Haruhi. Honey heard Kyoya and Mori humming along with some other person, which he assumed was Haruhi. He started humming along with them. Hikaru caught on and started tapping on the wooden floor, maintaining a beat. Kaoru joined his brother, grabbing a kettle and slamming his hands on the metal bottom. Tamaki curiously stared at them. He started to hum louder than everyone, creating a better atmosphere. Soon everyone was humming, tapping and slamming, and singing out loud. It was harmonious. Everyone was in rhythm and exactly timing it perfect. Haruhi started stomping her feet in the shower, raising her voice louder and louder until everyone else came in with her, singing away. Kyoya stomped as well, motioning everyone to help. The stomping was so loud that it echoed off the walls. Hikaru grabbed two spoons and a pan, clanging them together and singing. Honey was gliding his fingers hard against the wood, and Tamaki was harmonizing with Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori.

"What is with all that noise?" someone was knocking on the door.

The hosts didn't stop. Eventually Haruhi came waltzing out the door, as they all grouped together, swinging their hips and shouting the lyrics to the song. The knocking on the door quickly stopped, as the person entered in.

"What in the name of g-"

The man stood there in complete shock as he heard the soothing voices of the host club. He swerved his head around, amazed at their harmonious voices and beats. More people started coming in the room. Some stood in silence, others clapped.

"Who are you?" the man asked in astonishment.

"Oops-" Haruhi giggled. "Did we get carried away?"

"No, no, it was amazing." the man smiled back.

"We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club, from Ouran Academy!" Tamaki gracefully said, motioning with his hands. "We entertain the girls who have too much time."

"More like a choir!" a person whispered.

"Agreed." another said.

"Dad! I wanna go to Ouran Academy!" a little girl said.

"No, it costs too much." he answered back.

"Not to be rude," Haruhi politely asked. "But could you go?"

"It's fine!" the man said, walking out as everyone followed.

All of the hosts stared at Haruhi.

"I guess we did get carried away," Haruhi laughed in return, giving them all a hug.

* * *

"I'm starving," Hikaru mumbled.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"We're eating out today."

"Ah," Mori agreed.

"Thank you, senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"So," Kaoru tapped his finger on the table. "What's going on between you, Mori and Haruhi?"

They both snapped their heads in unison, staring blankly at Kaoru.

"What?"

"..." they replied.

"Please tell us!" Honey whined with his puppy eyes, as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru joined him.

"We're..." Haruhi trailed off before be silenced by Mori.

"We're dating." Mori finished her sentence.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT, HARUHI?!" Tamaki screamed, freaking out.

"NO, JUST BECAUSE I'M DATING HIM DOESN'T MEAN WE WERE INTIMATE, IDIOT!" Haruhi shouted back, blushing a dark red.

"Haruhi. Calm down." Mori said. Haruhi sighed as he leaned closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Honey pouted. "I thought you could trust me, Mori!"

"Haruhi wouldn't let me." Mori replied.

"Haru~chan! Why didn't you tell me!" Honey cried fake tears.

"I don't want everyone to know!" Haruhi patted his head. " But now you know."

"Then when's your wedding?" Kaoru asked.

"4 weeks from now," Kyoya informed.

"How do you know?" Tamaki turned around to see Kyoya snickering, as a dark aura surrounded him.

"I have my sources," his glasses' glare shined so bright, masking away his onyx eyes.

"Besides," Tamaki whined, grabbing some photos from Kyoya's pocket. "Where did you get these pictures of Haruhi and Mori?"

"Yet again, I have my sources," he smiled innocently.

"They look younger than before." Honey's eyes widened. "Was this in middle school?"

"Yes. They used to hang out a lot." Kyoya added.

"So that's where you were always at, Takashi! You should've told me! Bad Mori!" Honey roughly patted Mori's head.

"Ah," was all that Mori said.

For the next few minutes, everyone was silent. Hikaru and Kaoru again, had started some light conversation to brighten up the mood. Haruhi tried not to snap.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched violently.

"Will you stop the light talk, please?" Haruhi finally snapped, panting as she stared at them.

"Sorry," the twins shrugged their shoulders, looking innocent.

"Mori, tell her to calm down." Hikaru said, annoyed.

"Yeah." Kaoru crossed his arms.

"Haruhi. Please calm down." Mori asked.

"Fine. Only cause you asked." Haruhi sat down, sighing.

"So," Kaoru started. "School's coming up soon."

"Now I have to get used to waking up early." Haruhi muttered, whimpering.

"You'll be fine." Mori said.

* * *

"This is the fanciest restaurant I could find." Haruhi sighed.

"Let's just eat at Mori's house!" Honey yipped.

"What about our house?" the twins protested.

"I vote my house!" Tamaki yelled.

"I vote for my house!" Honey shouted.

"Let Haruhi choose." Kyoya simply said.

"I think Mori's place is fine."

"That was a bit obvious, don't you think?" Hikaru whispered to himself.

"Now what will you do, daddy?" Kaoru teased Tamaki as he retreated to his corner.

"Haruhi hates daddy," was all that Tamaki muttered.

"I don't hate you, _father._ " Haruhi stated.

"She called me father!" Tamaki rubbed his face on Haruhi's, as she sighed and continued walking with Mori, leaving Tamaki and the others behind.

"See you later!" Honey laughed at the rest, as he skipped along with Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

* * *

"Who are these people, Takashi?" his father asked. "I already know Honey and Kyoya, but who are the rest?"

"Tamaki," Mori pointed to him. "Hikaru and Kaoru," he stopped at Haruhi and smiled. "And Haruhi."

"Haruhi...Haruhi Fujioka? Are you the girl that my son has been talking about every single day and night?" his father's eyes widened.

Haruhi blushed a pale pink, as she nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Takashi! You finally found a girlfriend for once!" Takashi's mother came rushing in, giving him and Haruhi a crushing hug.

"Ah," Mori simply replied.

"So." Takashi's father started. "Did you meet her at Ouran Academy?"

"She was in the host club, to pay a debt for breaking a vase." Mori said.

"Aren't you that honor-roll student?" Takashi's mother smiled.

"Yep." Haruhi smiled back.

"We decided to eat at Mori's house today." Haruhi added.

"You are welcome to eat here!" Takashi's mother sang.

"Is there a bathroom here?" Hikaru whined.

"Yes, to the left and straight ahead." Takashi's father responded.

"Arigato!" Hikaru bowed quickly, before rushing down the hallway.

* * *

"What's to eat?" the twins asked.

"Okayu."

"You forgot to introduce yourself!" Takashi's mother scolded.

"Pardon me. My name is Akira Morinozuka." Akira bowed.

"And my name is Namika Morinozuka." Namika smiled.

Kyoya grabbed the food from the kitchen and slipped it onto some plates. He walked into the dining room and gave the plates to everyone.

"For you two," Kyoya bowed gracefully as he gave it to Haruhi and Mori, snickering.

"Thank you." they both said.

"Kya! They're already finishing each other's sentences! Maybe it is true love!" Namika squealed.

"What is that commoner d-Is that, Haruhi...as in Haruhi Fujioka, the one my brother talked about every day?" Mori's brother, Satoshi, came walking into the dining room.

"Here we go again," Kaoru laughed.

"Hmm?" Tamaki turned his head.

"Remember when Akira and Namika finally met Haruhi? It's like we're repeating that whole conversation again," Kyoya smiled.

"Indeed." Akira nodded.

"I still can't believe my big bro's already got a girlfriend!" Satoshi laughed, nudging Mori.

"Ah," Mori replied.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't so easy to write-I had to figure out a name for Mori's mom-And I did a LOT of searching trying to find the names of Mori's father and brother. Otherwise this was not so bad. Thank you for your patience.**

 _Mori-Indeed._

 _Me-What? Since when can you talk?_

 _Haruhi-We can all talk._

 _Hikaru-Stupid author._

 _Kaoru-Don't say that, Hikaru!_

 _Kyoya-Shut up._

 _Me-Sheesh, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

 _Kyoya-I did, thank you for knowing._

 _Haruhi-Should we do the disclaimer like this?_

 _Me-Sure._

 _Hikaru-She doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club_

 _Kaoru-Or any of their products or franchise._

 _Tamaki-Why was I only mentioned once in the story?_

 _Me-You didn't really fit._

 _Kyoya-Let's just get on with the next chapter._

 _Honey-I barely even talked! Haru~chan! Ciel's being mean!_


	7. Silence

Haruhi was sleeping. It had been a long night before. She could barely sleep. All she wanted was peace and quiet. For once, she had got what she wished for. Just for once.

* * *

 **The Night Before...**

 _It was a disaster in Mori's house. Everything was being teared to shreds. The reason-Kyoya. He was sleeping silently by himself. Until the two mischievous twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, came along. They asked him if he was awake. They poked at him. They shook his body. They kept telling him to get up. They sat on his side. They messed up his room. They threw everything out of order. They wouldn't stop. Kyoya was fuming. He tried to stay calm and ignore them. Until Hikaru pushed him off the bed. That's it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He opened his eyes, as he stared at the twins. A dark aura was surrounding him, bigger than ever before. They said they were sorry. They tried to apologize, they tried to stop him. Kyoya didn't listen. And then he snapped-He was gone. He couldn't think or breathe or hear anyone. His main mission was-Destroy. He was no longer Kyoya. And this was far past Shadow King. He started tearing up the curtains, he scratched off the wallpaper on the walls, he clawed up his bed, he ran around like a cannibal out of control. He was far past the point of gone. His eyes returned to the two twins. He screeched as he ran towards them, trying to claw off their faces and rip them to shreds. Akira came running in, only to see the whole room torn apart. He was scared. Kyoya glanced at Akira. Akira suddenly jolted behind the door, as he closed it. Akira ran to his room, trying to wake up Namika. He told her what was happening. She took a peek in Kyoya's room-And shut the door quickly. They decided to wake up the others. First they went into Honey's room. It took a while to wake him up, so Namika ran and woke the others. She stopped at Haruhi's room. She knew she was the only one who could stop him. She took a deep breath and knocked. Haruhi came to the door, asking why she was knocking on her door at such an early time. Namika told her that Kyoya was going crazy, and if she didn't get there in time Kyoya would tear the whole house down. She ran to his room. As she opened the door, she gasped at the sight. Everything was torn. They twins were huddled together in a corner, crying (not really) and clinging onto each other. She closed the door and thought of a plan. She swung the door open loudly, so she could get his attention. Kyoya slowly shifted his eyes towards Haruhi, as his body spun around. Haruhi eventually walked towards Kyoya. Mori freaked out, but be knew it would work somehow, no matter what. Honey yelled at Haruhi, telling her to stop. She continued walking towards Kyoya. He growled, hissing at her and imagining to claw off her face. She kept a firm face. He was just about to scratch her to pieces. Until her face became soft as she hugged him for the first time in his life. He stopped in his tracks, as the little girl clung on his chest. She told him it was okay. Then flashbacks came to him. The day he met her, the New Year's Eve ball dance, everything was flashing through his mind. His eyes were no longer bloodshot. His onyx eyes stared down at Haruhi, as a small tear streaked down her face. He no longer needed to fear. Little did he realize that he had affectionate feelings for a commoner._

 _For once, he felt normal._

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been able to work on this story, I was working on some Kuroshitsuji fan art so I was busy.**

 **Claude-Perhaps.**

 **Me-Claude? What are you doing here?**

 **Claude-I thought you called me, young master.**

 **Me-No. Back to the manor.**

 **Claude-Yes, your Highness.**

 **Haruhi-Who is that tall butler?**

 **Me-He's my new demonic butler, Claude.**

 **Mori-Ah.**

 **Honey-Shut up Ciel.**

 **Ciel-Oi!**

 **Honey-No, I meant THE OTHER CIEL!**

 **Mori-Ah.**

 **Me-Ciel, if they're talking about Ciel, they're probably talking about me.**

 **Ciel-Then I'll be at my violin lessons. Until then.**

 **Tamaki-I wasn't even mentioned this time. You're a jerk, Ciel.**

 **Honey-She's an akuma!**

 **Haruhi-Akuma!**

 **Mori-Akuma.**

 **Kyoya-Eh.**

 **Hikaru and Kaoru-Akuma!**

 **Tamaki-AKUMA!**

 **Me-SHUT UP.**

 **Honey-To the next chapter!**

 **Kyoya-Ciel doesn't own any of us, or our products and franchise, for your information.**


	8. That Night

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" two voices were screaming on the other side of the room.

Haruhi opened an eye, staring at the door. She sighed as she yelled. "Who is it?"

The two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, came running in, clinging onto her nightrobe and crying. (Not really)

"What is it now." she growled. They stared at her with puppy eyes.

"Mori won't let us in his room, he won't answer." Hikaru blurted.

"Even Honey couldn't get in," Kaoru added.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Haruhi got out of her bed, limping to the door.

The twins looked at her leg. "Why are you limping?" Hikaru asked.

"I broke my leg, that's all." Haruhi shrugged.

Then came Tamaki. He was crying (This time dramatically) as he clinged to Haruhi, soaking his tears in her nightrobe.

"MY POOR LITTLE DAUGHTER BROKE HER LEG!" Tamaki sobbed. "NOW HOW WILL SHE GET M-"

BONK. Tamaki stood there for a while in silence, before falling to the floor. Behind him was Kyoya, a book held in his hand.

"I'll assume it was you," Haruhi sighed, pointing to Kyoya. He nodded as he put the book on a nightstand.

Honey came in, his Usa-Chan dragging along. His face was smothered with chocolate cupcake bits. His eyes were dark, as he climbed onto Haruhi's back.

"You're the new Mori," Honey croaked, smiling faintly but staying depressed.

"Alright, I'm going in." Haruhi scowled, stomping out the room.

"She'll find out soon enough," Honey grumbled.

"We already told her." the twins replied.

"Indeed," Kyoya nodded.

"Why do you keep on whacking me on the head when I talk, Kyoya..." Tamaki's voice trailed off before fainting.

They all stared at him. Kyoya smiled, the twins shrugged, and Honey poked him.

* * *

Haruhi breathed in as she walked into Mori's room.

"What in the name of-" she paused.

Mori lifted up his head, staring at Haruhi.

"You didn't answer the door. Everyone was worried. Honey started caling me the new Mori." Haruhi scolded him, playfully patting his head.

He started shaking, as Haruhi tilted her head.

"Umm..Mori?" Haruhi mewed.

Mori pushed Haruhi down as she landed on the couch, Mori hovering over her. His eyes deepened, meeting her gaze.

"Mori?" Haruhi worringly asked. "Is something wrong?"

He stared at her in silence, before speaking.

"I don't want you by Kyoya," he started. "He's trying to steal you from me..."

"He did nothing," Haruhi protested. "He told me to come in your room, to ask if you were ok."

"I..." Mori lowered. "I...I want something solid between us."

"What?" Haruhi questioned. "What are y-"

Mori stopped Haruhi, kissing her lips.

She struggled as she tried to break free. But Mori held her wrists tight. He wouldn't let go. Not a bit.

He went down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, before nipping at her soft skin. Little moans escaped from Haruhi's mouth as she fought back, trying to be silent.

Mori slipped her clothes off, as he pulled down her pants.

Just then he heard a sob.

He looked up at Haruhi, as her eyes were tearing up.

"Please...stop..." she pleaded.

His eyes widened, but he ignored her, asking for more.

"Haruhi! Why are you ta-"

Tamaki paused. He stared at Mori, as the tall boy harassed Haruhi.

Just then, Tamaki's heart stopped. He completely stood still. His heart shattered to pieces, as he shook violently. He knew Haruhi had nothing to do with it. She would never ask for this.

It was Mori's fault. It was that guy's fault. How dare he take his daughter's virginity.

Tamaki fell to the floor, landing face-first. Just then did Mori stop, as Haruhi screeched at him, rushing over to Tamaki.

"I heard a screech!" Honey came in, as the others trailed behind him.

"Tamaki had a heart attack just now!" Haruhi closed her eyes, clinging to Tamaki.

"Let me check." Kyoya scooted closer to her, as Mori silently growled.

"Is he ok?" Honey whimpered.

"He just suffered a heart attack, as usual. And, what would be the cause?" Kyoya stated, as he turned around to see Mori growling at him.

"I-" Haruhi started, but trailed off. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Mori? What happened?" Honey questioned.

"I-" Mori stopped.

He knew he would be killed.

"Well, usually Tamaki starts freaking out when Mori's close to Haruhi or such, but a heart attack, falling to the ground in silence..." Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"You tried to rape Haruhi, didn't you?" Kyoya shook his head.

"Mori? You tried to rape Haruhi?" Honey asked in shock.

Mori stood there in silence, his eyes wide. He couldn't tell them the truth. He stormed out of the room, dashing outside.

"It's ok, Haruhi." Kyoya said, wrapping his arms around hers. "Tamaki will recover. It's not anything major."

"I can't believe Mori would go that far..." Honey sobbed.

"He's been a naughty boy lately," the twins snickered.

"He...he said he wanted something solid between us. I didn't understand what he meant." she put her hands over her eyes.

"He'll apologize soon enough," Kyoya leaned closer to her. "Then you'll forget."

"And there's always another option," Kyoya smirked as he whispered in her ear.

* * *

 **I am SO SO SORRY that I haven't has the time to upload/finish Chapter 8. I will try to finish this series ASAP. Thank you for all of your patience, and I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Goodbye, my lil' bones biscuits!**


	9. The Mistake

_"And there's always another option," Kyoya smirked as he whispered in her ear._

 _Haruhi wondered what he had meant by those last words._

 _She didn't understand anything. She was so stupid. So vulnerable._

 _So easy to manipulate._

* * *

"Mn?" Haruhi rubbed her eyes, as a tall shadowy figure hovered above her. It took her a bit to focus who it was, but it was no one else but Mori.

"KYA!" Haruhi screeched, jumping out of her bed and scampering to the corner of her bedroom.

Mori swerved his head towards the corner, as he sat up, beginning to come towards her.

"Someone! Anyone, MORI'S CORNERING ME~" Haruhi stopped as someone dashed in front of her, scooping her up and lightly setting her back on the bed.

And there was Kyoya, his glasses glimmering from the sun's reflective light.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi stared in awe. "Was that you?"

He snickered as he nodded, pushing his glasses up slightly with his two fingers.

"Why, yes. It was." he emphasized, taking pride in his words.

Haruhi smiled as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, his clipboard falling to the floor.

"Oi!" Kyoya blushed, grabbing Haruhi's hand defensively.

Haruhi frowned as she drooped her head to the ground.

"Gomen'nasai.." she said, a hint of depression and sadness in her voice. "I didn't think, it was just so sudden and-"

"It's alright." Kyoya hugged her closely to his chest, as her eyes widened with surprise.

"Mn." Mori replied, his eyes swerving towards Kyoya and Haruhi.

A low growl filled the sound of the room, as it became louder every time Mori took a step closer.

"Get away from her, you demon." he hissed through his teeth.

"He's not doing anything **wrong**!" Haruhi screeched, clinging onto Kyoya. "He hasn't hurt me unlike the way _you have_!"

Mori growled louder as he thinned his eyes.

"Haruhi, listen," Mori pleaded. "He's trying to steal you from m-"

" **NO!** " Haruhi screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs, surprising everyone. "I **HATE YOU, MORI, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!** "

She sobbed, dashing out of the room as everyone stared at her passing by.

"What happened in here?" Hikaru popped his head in the door.

"Something about Haruhi sobbing, that's for sure." Kaoru added.

"I feel bad for Haruhi, being treated so awful." Honey frowned, rubbing his eyes.

"What? Where did Haruhi go?!" Tamaki said, swerving his head everywhere.

"Down the hallway, you'll have to find her I guess." Hikaru shrugged.

"Alright then, you guys stay here, and I'll comfort my daughter! Daughter, Daddy's coming for you!" Tamaki said, running after her.

"Mori! What has gotten into you?" Honey scolded him.

Mori sat there quietly, refusing to stare Honey in the eye.

"Takashi." Akira came in. "Why was Haruhi running away, sobbing? Has something between the two of you happened?"

"Yes." he simply replied.

"Would you mind telling us?" Akira softly asked.

"I cannot, it would tarnish our family's name and honor." Mori bowed his head.

"What?" Akira raised his voice. "How bad were your actions, son?"

"Enough for you to banish me from this house." Mori responded.

"You are required to tell me what you have done to hurt this poor girl. Immediately." Akira growled.

"Fine, father." Mori sighed.

"I was half-through raping her." his voice croaked.

"But then...after tha-"

"How **dare** you do something so profane!" Akira shouted, as his hand slapped Mori across his face.

Mori stepped back, surprised by his father's reaction.

"You are hereby _banished_ from this house, until you repay for what you have done!" Akira screeched, pointing to the door as Mori nodded silently.

"Yes, father." Mori simply replied.

* * *

 **For once I actually finished a chapter on the first try! (Yay)**

 **Thank you yet again for your patience, and I hope you will share this to your friends, and they'll share to their friends, and etc!**

 **Goodbye my little bone biscuits! ️**


	10. Apology Unaccepted

"Now what." Mori sighed as he looked back at his house. "I've been banished until I apologize."

He shook his head as he continued walking away.

"I guess I'll have to say sorry."

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

Haruhi heard the door echoing that sound.

 _Knock knock knock._

"I'll get it, Kyoya." Haruhi replied as she walked up to the door.

"Hello, is there something-"

She stopped as she saw Mori right in front of her.

What was he doing here?

Was he going to try again?

She cowered in fear, trembling, unable to answer.

"Haruhi, what's the pr-"

Kyoya paused, as he saw Haruhi trembling, Mori standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Takashi?" Kyoya walked up to Haruhi, placing his arm on her head.

"I-I wanted to say sorry." Mori looked at his feet.

Haruhi sighed, relieved to hear he wasn't planning anything against her.

But she still hid behind Kyoya.

"And what are _you_ doing in Haruhi's apartment?" Mori stared vigorously at the tall, black-haired boy.

"I moved in with her. My dad said if I'm going to marry her, I have to get used to the commoner's life style." he responded.

 _Mori stopped._

 _Did he say he was going to marry her?_

 _Was this a joke or is he serious?_

 _Does that mean she agrees?_

 _Mori gulped._

"I know," Haruhi started. "But it's for the better, Mori. Besides, if his father wants him to, so be it. I can't object to it."

"But-" Mori paused before he said it. "I'm so-"

"No. I don't want to hear **any of that crap**!" Haruhi hissed.

"It's **over** between us, Mori, and you know that."

 _Mori's heart shattered._

 _He lost her._

 _She didn't love him anymore._

 _She didn't care._

 _She didn't care._

 _She didn't care a single bit at all._

"Goodbye." was all that Mori said, leaving Haruhi's apartment.

* * *

"So." Haruhi said as they laid in their bed.

"..." Kyoya silently replied.

"Well then, good night." Haruhi smiled, before snuggling under the covers.

"Wait-" Kyoya stopped himself. He couldn't tell her. He's only marrying her for wealth and honor. He told himself that he didn't love her.

 _But he did, deep inside of his conscious, he knew._

 _He knew he couldn't hide his feelings forever._

 _He needed to tell her how much he actually cared._

"Haruhi..." Kyoya's cheeks blushed, as he turned his head away.

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **That didn't take long (Yay yet again)**

 **Thanks for all of your patience, and please recommend this story to your friends!**

 **Comment, Follow, and Favorite!**

 **Goodbye, my little bone biscuits!**


	11. I Love You

" _Haruhi..." Kyoya's cheeks blushed, as he turned his head away._

 _"I think I'm in love with you."_

* * *

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"I thought you said it was for wealth and honor-"

"I'm not joking, Haruhi. I'm serious." Kyoya stared her straight in the eye.

 _Haruhi didn't understand._

 _He said before it was for wealth and honor._

 _Did he really love her?_

 _Or is he going to do the same thing as Mori did?_

"I know I love you." Kyoya started.

"Until you say you love me,"

"I won't say it again."

Haruhi paused, her mouth open as she stared at Kyoya.

She bit her lip as she turned her face away.

But he wouldn't let her.

Haruhi closed her eyes as she swiftly kissed Kyoya on the lips.

His eyes widened in surprise.

But a small smile slipped onto his face, as he held her waist.

And down they went, toppling onto the bed.

"Oh-" Kyoya chuckled. "I remember that time, at the beach."

"Yeah. It was hilarious!" Haruhi laughed with him.

They kissed swiftly before Haruhi started laughing, falling off the bed.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You-" she couldn't stop laughing. "Your face! _Oh dear LORD I'm dying_!"

Kyoya smiled back as he laid beside her on the floor.

"I love you, Haruhi." Kyoya waited for a response.

"I love you too, Kyoya-sempai."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected, but I promise the next one will be way better. And sorry to all the MorixHaruhi fans, but I told you all in the summary of the story that it would contain some KyoyaxHaruhi and some TamakixHaruhi, although you haven't seen that part yet. But trust me, all you MorixHaruhi fans will eventually be happy in the end, I'm positive about that! As always-**

 **Goodbye, My Little Bone Biscuits! 3**


	12. An Unknown Surprise

"Father," Mori called as he knocked on the door.

"I told you, you are hereby banished until you apologize!" Akira growled.

"I tried but she didn't listen. She said she didn't want to hear it. I was being sincere." he looked at his feet.

"Alright, at least you tried. You are welcome in." Akira sighed.

"Oh Takashi, I thought you were dead!" Honey came running to him, hugging his neck as he sobbed.

"Look who's back," Hikaru started.

"It's Mori." Kaoru finished his sentence.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki mewed.

"At her house with Kyoya." Mori replied.

"With Kyoya?" the hosts asked.

"It's a long story." Mori sighed.

* * *

" **WHAT**?!" Tamaki screamed.

"Calm down, Tamaki!" Honey whacked him in the head with a thick book.

"I knew they were up to something..." Hikaru growled.

"How come I didn't know anything?" Kaoru whined.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Coming~" Honey skipped to the front door, as he opened it.

He gasped in surprise.

"Haru~chan! Kyoya!" Honey shrieked. "Guys, Haru~chan and Kyoya are here!"

"My poor daughter!" Tamaki came out of nowhere, as he gave Haruhi a crushing bear hug. "Daddy was so worried!"

"Tamaki," Haruhi started. "Stop hugging me. You're crushing me."

"So, Haruhi _and_ Kyoya," Hikaru questioned.

"Are you getting married?"

Kyoya glanced at her, as Haruhi glanced at him back.

"Yes." they both answered.

"But-" Honey whined. "I thought the wedding was tomorrow~"

"It is." Kyoya remarked. "We're getting married tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow? Mori wondered._

 _They never said anything about marrying tomorrow._

 _Flashbacks raced through his head as his body shook violently._

"Um...Mori?" Haruhi asked.

"Mn," Mori grumbled, staring at her.

"It's ok." Haruhi smiled, patting him on the head, surprisingly.

"Huh?" Mori was confused. He didn't understand. Why was she suddenly not afraid of him anymore? Did she accept it? Or is Kyoya making her?

"Why are you acting weird, Haruhi?" Mori put his hands over his face.

"I didn't understand you were trying to say sorry," Haruhi's voice trailed off. "Until Kyoya explained it to me, and then I finally understood. I came here to say sorry, and that I accept your apology."

"But..." Mori silently cried. "You're marrying Kyoya-"

"No, she isn't marrying me." Kyoya responded.

"What?" Tamaki wondered. His head was spinning. "But, you said you were, and that you-ACH~"

"Then why did you say that, Kyoya?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"For once, I'm on Hikaru's side." Tamaki sighed.

"Same here." Kaoru nodded.

"It was a cover up." Haruhi said.

"No, it wasn't." Kyoya smirked.

"What?" Haruhi protested. "That's what you said yesterday!"

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you all." Kyoya chuckled.

"I'm actually marrying her."

* * *

 **Yes, once again, I have left you readers to be hanged by the last line. (I presume it was Chapter 9)**

 **Thank you for your patience yet again, and I would love it if you could review my stories!**

 **Goodbye, my little bone biscuits, yet again!**

 **(Until next time)**


	13. Marriage Papers!

" **WHAT**?!" the hosts gasped.

"You said this was a trick, Kyoya!" Haruhi protested.

"Who says I can't lie," Kyoya emotionally said, as he was writing away in a small book.

"Daddy will save you, Haruhi!" Tamaki lunged towards her, as she stepped back, leaving him to plant his face onto the ground.

"No thanks, _dad_." Haruhi sarcastically sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take her to my house for a few arrangements, if you may." with that, Kyoya suddenly grabbed Haruhi's hand as he dashed out the door, and into his limousine.

"Now daddy's gonna be mad," Kaoru snickered.

"Boss, you're never gonna get anywhere mopping in that corner." Hikaru poked him.

Honey stared at Mori.

"Takashi, what are we going to do?" he worryingly said.

"We're going to kidnap her." Mori simply replied.

* * *

"What 'few arrangements' are you talking about?!" Haruhi shouted.

"Marriage papers." Kyoya responded.

"To Hell with that!" Haruhi growled.

"But you won't be in debt anymore, and you can do whatever you please, excluding divorcing." Kyoya smartly remarked, a smirk planted on his face.

"You have a point," Haruhi sighed. "But I'm not convinced."

"Oh?" Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. "I'm a convincing man, and there are so many ways."

"Prove it." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

And Kyoya was already hovering above her.

"Perhaps, seduction?" Kyoya smirked. "Or, would you like me to list them off, I suppose?"

"Get off of me, you pervert." Haruhi scowled.

"Huh-Pervert? Better tell that to Mori." Kyoya smiled.

"This is not the same situation. Besides, you wouldn't because you won't gain anything from sleeping with me." Haruhi simply said.

Kyoya chuckled, as he moved Haruhi upright, moving himself back to his sitting position.

"You don't know my intentions, Haruhi." Kyoya stated.

"Let me guess-Incest." Haruhi muttered.

"Surprisingly, you're right, I couldn't simply hand you over to Mori. I would need my share first, perhaps." Kyoya shrugged.

"And if I refuse?" Haruhi coldly questioned.

Kyoya averted his eyes towards Haruhi, as a sly smirk slipped onto his face.

"Why, then, I won't share you."

Haruhi scowled at him.

"Fine. I'll sign the marriage papers, then." Haruhi sighed in disgust.

"Splendid!" Kyoya innocently smiled. "Now, for the dress."

"Dress?" Haruhi mewed. "What dress?"

* * *

"This is not what I imagined to be 'a dress', senpai." Haruhi angrily stared at Kyoya's devious smirk.

"The dress for tomorrow is a loose white satin dress, with some scuffling layers flowing from the bottom. That should be simple enough." Kyoya remarked.

"Then, may I ask you," Haruhi started. "Why am I wearing a _bikini_?"

"Vacation with the host club." Kyoya replied, writing in a small black book.

"I would've been better off with the twins choosing my swimsuit..." Haruhi grumbled.

"It's a private beach. No customers, no work. Just a vacation, unlike last time." Kyoya looked up from his book, but returned writing.

"And," he added. "I already reserved _our_ room."

 _Of course, Kyoya emphasized the word 'our' with such exaggeration._

" _Our_ room?" Haruhi asked. "You save intimate relations **after** marriage, you know."

"I never said we were going to have ' _intimate relations_ '." Kyoya smirked yet again.

"I'm not sure if I can trust those words, coming from a Shadow King." Haruhi teased.

"But that doesn't mean I can't have a _bit_ of _fun_ ," Kyoya drooped his eyes as he pulled Haruhi closer to him.

He buried his head in Haruhi's hair, a scent of strawberry rising quickly.

"It smells like strawberries. No wonder everyone wants you." Kyoya softened his voice.

"And to think," Kyoya's voice trailed off with a chuckle. "I have you all to myself."

* * *

 **Sorry if that may have taken a while to write! I was drawing some art for some of my story covers (Threesome, Sweet As Cake, and Tasty As Chocolate)**

 **Thank you for everything you've guys done for me, including all the views!**

 **(Please invite your friends and family to read my story!)**

 **I hope you have a great weekend, and goodbye my little bone biscuits!**


	14. Kyoya's House

_"And to think," Kyoya's voice trailed off with a chuckle. "I have you all to myself."_

 _Haruhi didn' know what to say. She was speechless. How much did this man want her? Why did he hate Mori so much? And why did he say if she didn't sign it, he wouldn't share her?_

 _These thoughts drifted in her head until the morning._

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Haruhi," a familiar voice called from another room. Kyoya was calling my name out from the kitchen.

"Haruhi, it's morning. There's breakfast on the table if you want." I heard him say, before his footsteps faded.

"Coming..." I yawned as I got dressed. I noticed that I felt a biting mark on my neck.

 _What happened last night?_ I muttered in my head.

I shook the thought out of my head as I ignored it.

"Where am I...?" I grumbled, swerving my head around and adjusting my eyes to the bright light hanging from the humongous ceiling.

"My room." Kyoya started. He shrugged before talking. "More of to say, my house."

"What am I doing in your house?" I moaned.

"We're married, don't you remember signing the papers?" Kyoya said, washing the dishes quietly before setting down the plates to dry.

"Sort of...but why is there a bite mark on my neck?" I showed him the mark, his mouth forming into a smile, but more of a frown.

"Oh, my cat Noel doesn't like you apparently, so I guess he took a bite." Kyoya brushed it off before finishing the dishes.

"I'm not sure if you're telling the truth, but I'll assume you are for now." I crossed my arms before sulking over to the table and taking some breakfast to my room.

"Where are you going with that?" Kyoya turned his head slightly around towards me, but continued his job.

"The bedroom," I stated as I walked away.

I swear I saw a smirk planted on his face.

* * *

 **That took SO long! I'm sorry! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!**

 **I tried and tried but I was doing some inking and screentoning for one of my friends that came over for the weekend.**

 **Again, thank you for your patience and sorry for the cliffhanger! I just had to add something to the story to make it more interesting!**

 **Sorry if it was short, I was just trying out a new style of writing. You may see it more often, so I'll probably write whose POV (Point of View or Perspective) I'm writing about.**

 **To my Oniichan/Neechan, Cari!**

 **And to my favorite authors who I can't remember their names! (Sorry)**

 **I'll write their names in the next update on the next chapter.**

 **As always, goodbye my little bone biscuits!**

 **~Chiaki**


	15. Operation Rescue Haruhi!

"Mori, what are we going to do?" Honey whimpered.

"I don't know." Mori replied, exhaling deeply.

"We need to get Haruhi back," the twins argued how they were going to kidnap her.

"My poor daughter! She must be scared in Kyoya's huge house!" Tamaki sobbed.

"We're going to kidnap her tonight." Mori stated.

"What?" the hosts bluntly shouted.

"10 p.m." Mori repeated.

"Yes, sir!" the twins saluted as they dashed off, a smirk on both of their faces.

"Yay!" Honey jumped frantically in joy. "I'm going to call this-Operation Rescue Haruhi!"

"Don't worry, Haruhi! Daddy's coming to save you from that evil wannabe!" Tamaki yelled.

All Mori could do was look up into the stars.

"I hope you're okay..." Mori's eyes glistened with reflections of light.

* * *

"Haruhi," Kyoya called.

 _What now?_ Haruhi grumbled.

"What is it, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi muttered, half-asleep.

"Come here," he patted his lap gently.

A surprised look came from Haruhi.

 _Is this sexual harassment?_ Haruh sighed silently as she sat on his lap.

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, what's the point of this?" Haruhi had to break the silence.

"I'm spending some personal time with you." Kyoya remarked, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"O-Oh." Haruhi blushed a bit, but brushed it off.

 _I wonder how she feels about this,_ Kyoya thought to himself.

 _It must be pretty awkward to be spending time with something you don't really love._

 _But I can make her love me._

 _I'll make her scream out my name!_

" _Fufufu..._ " Kyoya creepily chuckled to himself.

"Well then." Haruhi shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

And somehow she got a slight moan coming from Kyoya.

"O-Oops-" Kyoya blushed, covering his mouth.

"You're fine. You said we're married, correct?" she stated.

He was quite surprised.

Perhaps she didn't love him as much as she did to Mori,

but she was somehow defending and loyal.

"Maybe an old dog can learn new tricks," Kyoya wondered.

 **BONK!** Haruhi fisted Kyoya's head.

"I'm not an old dog!" Haruhi pouted.

Kyoya chucked, surprisingly.

"Perhaps you are not, my little angel." he snuggled her with his warmth, as they dozed away.

* * *

 **At The Ootori Estate...**

"There's Haruhi!" Hikaru whispered.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping..." Honey, Tamaki, and the twins daydreamed.

"Remember." Mori recited.

"Oh yeah!" Honey slammed his fists together.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you go through the east-side windows. Tamaki, you follow them. Me and Takashi will go through the west-side windows." Honey paused before talking again. "Operation Rescue Haruhi, is launched!"

The twins went through the east-side, and the martial arts experts went through the west-side.

 _How come they're sleeping together?_ Mori found himself questioning his mind and capabilities.

He shook his head.

This was no time for playing.

"Ok Mori, one, two...three!" they both dashed in as Tamaki and the twins followed their steps.

"Slowly, slowly..." Honey repeated.

"Got her." Mori swung the girl over his shoulders.

"Nng...?" Kyoya grumbled, raising up his head.

"Crap!" Honey whispered in fright. "Mission complete-We have the Haruhi! Go! Go! Go!"

And they all disappeared into the night.

"What?" Kyoya muttered. "Haruhi? Haruhi?"

"Haruhi?!"

* * *

 **This didn't take as long as I thought it would! (Thank goodness my friends didn't bother me with any crap in their lives at the moment!)**

 **As always, thank you for your patience, and I'm sure you're sharing this with your friends and family and whatnot. I don't know what I could've done with all of you awesome people reading my Fanfiction.**

 **With love and a lot of dog biscuits!**

 **~Chiaki**


	16. Abandoned

"What?!" Haruhi snapped.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to rescue you!" the twins, Tamaki, and Honey huddled in fright.

"But that's not important right now..." Haruhi grumbled, shaking her head.

"What's important is why we left Kyoya behind?" Mori finished the sentence.

"We're just trying to make Mori happy!" Honey protested.

"I'm going to Kyoya's." Haruhi stated bluntly, before getting up.

"Wait-" Mori grabbed her baggy pants.

"Hmm?" Haruhi stared at the tall black haired boy.

"Don't leave." Mori pleaded.

 _What?_ Haruhi thought. _Of all of the times in the world, he just had to say something now?_

"Fine." Haruhi stubbornly sat down, her legs crossed.

"Then what is Kyoya going to say?" Hikaru bluntly yelled.

And that made everyone stop in their tracks.

"Oh-" the hosts realized that they would have to deal with the Shadow King.

"Let's avoid him!" Tamaki suggested.

"But we can't forever!" Honey protested back.

"We just have to face it, then!" Haruhi raised her voice over everyone, silencing the hosts.

* * *

"Kyoya?" Haruhi's voice echoed.

"I guess he's not home," the twins shrugged as they started to turn the opposite direction.

"Oh _no_ you don't!" Haruhi grabbed them.

" _Who's there..._ " a familiar voice mumbled through the door.

"We're sorry!" Tamaki, Honey, and the twins fell to their knees.

 ** _Creak._** The door slammed open.

"Now _who_ had the idea to kidnap Haruhi?" Kyoya hissed, his glasses reflecting brightly.

"He did!" Tamaki and the twins innocently pointed at Honey.

"What?! I didn't! It was those two mischievous _twins_!" Honey protested.

"How about I take her back, and you won't get punished." Kyoya remarked.

"And if we don't?" everyone but Haruhi asked.

"Then I'll just have to punish you the hard way." Kyoya smirked, his knuckles cracking loudly as the hosts shivered.

"How about, _let's make a run for it!_ " Hikaru dashed away as the hosts followed.

All but Haruhi left.

"That was fast." Haruhi stated.

"Indeed." Kyoya sighed as he scooped his wife up bridal-style, into the estate.

* * *

 **Yay! The next chapter came! (Beat that, guest.)**

 **Yet again, thank you for having a lot of patience and somehow all these views!**

 **Also, If you have any questions feel free to ask below or just PM me personally!**

 **Chan-Is a form of _San_ used to refer to children and female family members, close friends and lovers.**

 **As always, cya in the next chapter! (Maybe)**

 **Also, I will continue this series.**


	17. Unexpected Death

"We lost her for good..." Honey whimpered.

The hosts sat in silence. They wondered what would happen.

"I'll go get her." Mori finally said, standing up boldly.

"But Mori, do you _know_ what that Shadow King will do to you?" Hikaru gasped.

"I have to. It's the only way." Mori walked out.

"Wait!" Honey pleaded.

Mori turned back, only to see the host club standing before him.

"Good luck," Tamaki smiled, lending out his hand.

And Mori shook it in agreement.

"Until then." Mori waved, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **At The Ootori Estate**

 _Ding dong._ The doorbell rang.

"Hello?" a voice called from a distance.

He had heard that voice before.

It was the voice of his beloved Haruhi.

 _Ding dong._ Mori pressed it again.

"Coming!" her footsteps echoed in the house.

Haruhi opened the door, only to be surprised by the unusual greeting.

"Mori?" Haruhi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Mori stopped. "I...I miss you."

He nervously stood there, waiting for a reaction but somehow received a smile from the girl.

"I miss you too, Mori." she quickly hugged him.

"I also...need to talk about something. With you." Mori calmly sighed.

"What is it?" Haruhi mewed.

"Why can't you go back to your apartment?"

Haruhi drooped her head.

"I have to get married to Kyoya."

Just then did Mori's heart stop.

He fell to the ground, astonished by her.

"Mori?!" Haruhi panicked, catching his heavy body. "What's wrong?!"

And everything faded to black for Mori.

* * *

"Hey-" Haruhi said. "Are you alright?"

Mori woke up in the hospital, his body laying on a bed.

Next to him was the host club.

Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, and Honey.

And to his right was Kyoya.

"You...demon-" Mori's strength was suddenly weak.

"Drugs." Kyoya simply replied, a smirk planted across his face.

"That was a long wait," Honey yawned.

"We had a lot of time to kill," the twins looked at Tamaki.

They were all waiting for what he had to say.

"I-" Tamaki sighed. "I was worried, okay?!"

Mori smiled before locking his eyes back to Haruhi.

"Haruhi..." Mori hoarsely croaked.

"Hmm?" Haruhi turned her eyes to his.

"If I can't have you, I might as well spend the time right now." Mori replied.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's going to die..." with those 4 words that Honey croaked, Haruhi's eyes went pure blank.

"No..." Haruhi fell to the ground, tears streaming down her emotionless face. "This isn't happening..."

"But before I-" Mori coughed. "Die, I'd like to say something-"

" **NO!** " Haruhi screamed, her eyes shut tight. " _YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME,_ ** _MORI!_** "

"No matter what, no matter how-I'll love you as I always did." Mori smiled.

 _Beeeeeeeep._ His heart stopped.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the monitor, and at Haruhi shivering.

"No..." Haruhi stared at Mori's body. "He's..."

"He's gone, I'm-I'm sorry." Honey put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this kind of ending to a chapter! Yes, another cliffhanger! (Sorry again) But anyways, yes the story isn't going to end sad, trust me. I really want to tell you what's going to happen, but I can't!**

 **Yet again, thank you all for your incredible amount of patience and whatnot, and I hope you'all share this series with your friends and family and etc!**

 **~Chiaki**


	18. An Apparent Resurrection?

_Its all over..._ Haruhi thought to herself as she covered her face full of tears.

 _I never got to say I truly loved him..._

Suddenly the door swung wide open, a nurse panting as she pulled off her mask.

"He's-" she stopped before smiling. "He's breathing again!"

"What?!" Honey snapped his head towards the nurse.

"Thank god..." Tamaki sighed, smiling.

"He's alive..." Haruhi sobbed.

"I guess you are a lucky girl," Kyoya smirked as he patted her head.

"Eh?" Haruhi stared in confusion.

"You'll figure out sooner or later." the twins snickered, trotting away as always.

* * *

"Haruhi..." Mori grumbled.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at him.

"I guess dreams do come true..." Mori smiled, lifting his back up to face her.

"Eh? What do you m-"

She felt something soft and sweet on her lips.

She widened her eyes as she saw Mori kissed her.

But she was tied into it, such a passionate kiss as his tongue rolled in her mouth.

He pulled away, a smile plastered on his face as the hosts stood there in shock.

"Oooooo~" Hikaru smirked.

"KYA! HE JUST-AND SH-"

 ** _BONK._**

Tamaki yet again was bonked on the head.

"I've had enough of that Prince..." Kyoya sighed.

"Mori's alive! Thank god he's alive!" Honey cried happily as he hugged Mori.

"I guess I'll have to let her go." Kyoya smiled.

"What?" the hosts stared at Kyoya.

"I'm canceling the marriage."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " the hosts screamed in shock.

With those four words, it brought a smile to Mori's face.

* * *

 **Yes! It turned out the way it was supposed to! The story was originally going to end at this chapter, but I'm like 'Eh, I think I'll keep it going and take in some ideas from people!'**

 **You're welcome.**

 **And btw, don't forget to review, like, favorite, follow, or maybe idk!**

 **(Also, I might be offline a while since I just got my guitar on Monday.)**

 **You can thank my friend Mizuki for translation all my Japanese documents into this crappy English. Don't blame me for the spelling errors.**

 **~Taboo**


	19. Akuma!

"What?" Haruhi stared curiously at Kyoya.

"I'm canceling the marriage." Kyoya smirked.

"This day just gets better and better," Tamaki sighed.

"Yay! Mori's getting married! Mori's getting married!" Honey frantically jumped.

"Who said I was getting married?" Mori grumbled.

"Apparently Honey says." Kyoya crossed his arms.

"The whole story is starting over again." the twins whined.

"Shut up!" Haruhi hissed.

" _Akuma_!" Kaoru yipped.

" _Akuma_!" Hikaru yelled.

" _Akuma_!" Honey joined in.

" _Akuma_!" Tamaki shouted.

" _Akuma._ " Kyoya smirked again, his glasses reflecting.

"Stop it!" Haruhi screeched.

" ** _AKUMA_**!" the hosts screamed.

"Akuma." Mori replied.

"Fine. Only Mori and Honey can call me Akuma." Haruhi sighed, pouting.

"Does it count if there's a substitute?" Kaoru asked.

"Does it still count if that person's gone and someone else replaces them?" Hikaru asked.

" _ **THAT'S THE SAME THING**_!" Haruhi shouted.

"Ahem," Kyoya coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I have something to annouce."

"I will cancel the marriage on one condition-Haruhi's mine for all of next week." Kyoya smirked.

"I'm not sure she's gonna agree to that." Honey mewled.

"Agreed." the twins nodded.

"She's just going to go before you're thoroughly done wit-"

Tamaki yet again was bonked on the head by Mori. For safe precautions.

"Fine." Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya was shocked.

"I'm actually surprised that you agreed." Kyoya stared at her, his eyes slightly wide.

"If the marriage will be canceled, I'm perfectly fine with it." Haruhi shrugged.

"Then that's settled." Kyoya nodded to himself.

"Well, I have to go now. Later'." Haruhi smiled before leaving.

"Let's go to Haruhi's!" Honey yipped.

"She'll be mad at us." Hikaru said.

"And her dad will kill us before we have the chance to escape." Kaoru responded.

"Please?" Honey whined.

"Fine." Mori sighed, getting up as he walked out.

"Yay!" Honey frantically jumped as he followed Mori out the door, as the hosts trailed behind them.

 _There could be a chance tonight,_ Mori thought to himself, his face erased of emotion.

 _But it won't be easy, I'm sure of that._

* * *

 **Well that took long! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to finish!**

 **Yet again, thank you for all the patience and I hope we'll get to 5k!**

 **Thank my friend Mizuki for translating this Japanese crap into English.**

 **Thank my friend Yuu for proofreading and checking errors.**

 **Thank my friend Cari for supporting me and giving me a bunch of ideas and plot twists.**

 **Also, check out my new MEP! {Sexy Back}**

 **Channel- _Taboo _**

 **Anime Only!**

 **And you don't need the audio, I split the music into parts already.**

 **As always, goodbye my little bone biscuits!**

 **~Taboo**

 **(Btw, if anyone can find a Yamaguchi Kenji MMD Model somewhere, please email me at onehellofasensei , thanks!)**


	20. I'll Miss You

"So..." Haruhi stared at the floor as she plopped onto the bed silently.

"What do I do?" she lifted up her head to Kyoya, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure if you're ever going to agree." Kyoya sighed.

"What? Agree to what?" Haruhi questioned.

 _Slam!_

Haruhi opened her eyes as Kyoya was hovering over her.

" _This_ is what you meant?" Haruhi looked confused.

"I guess you would've said this." Kyoya passed his hand calmly through his hair.

"Fine. Just get it over with." Haruhi growled as she spread out her arms and legs, her head tilted to the side with her mouth in a pout.

Kyoya blankly stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya curiously asked.

"Just get it over with!" Haruhi barked.

"You'll be regretting it," Kyoya sighed again as he smiled.

* * *

 **(Sorry I skipped it, I just didn't want to write it all.)**

"I'm going to take a shower," Haruhi grumbled.

"Same." Kyoya grabbed a huge towel as he wrapped it around her.

Haruhi stripped quickly as she slipped into the jacuzzi, her face relaxing as Kyoya imitated and went in too.

"What day is it?" Haruhi mewed.

"Saturday." Kyoya set his glasses on a table nearby.

"I better get packed then." Haruhi crossed her legs.

"I'm going to miss you, don't forget to visit sometimes." Kyoya smirked as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will every once in a while," Haruhi rolled her eyes, a giggle escaping from her mouth.

"Aww, I'm going to be so _lonely_ without you Haruhi~" Kyoya cooed, his hand passing through her hair softly.

"Like I said, I'll keep you company every once in a while." Haruhi laughed.

Kyoya laughed as he hugged her.

"You know, you and Mori can just move in with me." Kyoya's eyes darkened as Haruhi curiously stared back.

"Hmm. That actually might be an option. I'll check with Mori." Haruhi thought.

"There you go again, so serious." Kyoya chuckled.

"Just spend these few moments with your special friend, you cheeseball." Haruhi smiled as she playfully punched Kyoya on the arm.

"This is good enough as it is." Kyoya hugged her as they got out of the jacuzzi.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye for a while." Haruhi nervously smiled.

"Yeah..." Kyoya drooped his head in disappointment.

Haruhi sighed as she climbed onto her tip toes as she kissed him on the lips, surprisingly.

Kyoya tilted his head a bit until the kiss deepened and they both pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, hopefully." Haruhi grabbed her bags as she walked out.

"Yeah." Kyoya's face softened with happiness as he waved for her, closing the door.

* * *

 **Ah, I think I've made a good ending of a chapter. Thanks to Jion and my brother.**

 **I am TERRIBLY sorry that it took FOREVER to upload a new chapter! I hope I can get my act up and update it more often.**

 **Also, shoutout to MissHikaHaru~**

 **She is a wonderful writer, her plots are interesting and her stories are so amazing. I hope you can read some of hers, they're so great!**

 **Check out my group on Google Plus! Needs Moderators!**

communities/109426163766572880243

 **And one more thing before I go~**

 **I will be updating all my stories by 5/26/16.**

 **I hope that you'll continue reading, reviewing, liking, sharing, and following my stories! Make sure to share with friends and family, as well!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Kohaku**


	21. Reconciliation

"Haruhi! You're finally back!" Tamaki sobbed, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Daddy missed you so much, I didn't know what that evil Shadow King would do to you!"

" _Dad_ , I'm not your daughter for the last time." Haruhi sighed.

" _Haruhi hates daddy..._ " Tamaki quickly retreated to his corner.

"And I'm not evil, for your information." Kyoya suddenly appeared out of the blue, as always.

The twins followed as they swerved their arms around Haruhi.

"So? What did Kyoya do to you during the whole week?" Kaoru mewed.

"I bet he did a _lot_ of naughty things, didn't he?" Hikaru responded with a shrewd grin.

Haruhi could already feel her face getting very hot and red.

"Oh, stop boring Haru~chan! She'll say it if she wants to!" Honey argued.

"Mn." Mori agreed, replying with a grunt.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Haruhi sighed.

"He...Um-" Haruhi nervously stuttered.

"I slept with her." Kyoya stated.

"YOU LITTLE-"

 _ **BONK.**_

And once again, there was Tamaki, lying helplessly on the floor.

"Why, Kyoya...why..." Tamaki whined with a hoarse whisper before dozing off.

"So something really _did_ happen!" Honey's eyes glistened with surprise.

"I never knew that the _"All Mighty Shadow King"_ had an affectionate side," Hikaru gasped mockingly.

"Of course you didn't, you idiot!" Kaoru growled before whacking his twin on the head.

"Is there something wrong with loving such an interesting woman?" Kyoya tilted his head slightly, a smirk slipping onto his face.

"It is if it's someone who claimed to have an honorific family and has **no emotions**?!" the hosts shouted in response.

"You and your theories..." Kyoya sighed with a wide, foolish smile.

"Well, now all that commotion is over!" Honey happily clapped his hands.

"Finally!" Hikaru replied in agreement.

"But..." Tamaki blankly stated.

"Now what." the whole host club curiously asked.

And yet as always, they all burst into tears, one by one falling onto the floor.

"How about..." Kaoru wondered.

"How about we have a drinking party?" Haruhi suddenly changed the subject.

"I'm in!" Hikaru shouted.

"Me too!" Kaoru rose his hand, imitating his twin.

 _So the two mischievous devils are going, as a matter of fact._ Kyoya chuckled to himself.

"If Haruhi's going to be there, then so am I!" Tamaki boldly pronouced.

"Count me in as well! And Mori's coming, too!" Honey giggled.

Everyone else came back to stare directly towards Kyoya.

 _I can already feel the pressure they're all emitting towards me, as always._ Kyoya thought mentally.

"I suppose you're waiting for me to join, isn't that correct?" Kyoya sighed as he raised his hand in defeat.

And he knew _damn well enough_ ,

Peer pressure was a _bitch_.

* * *

 **I don't even think anyone's reading this series anymore xD**

 **And this time...I regret ever writing this.**

 **I ALWAYS FORGET TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

 **And it's ALL BECAUSE OF everything that's going on in my personal life, always bothering with my social media life...As always... *sigh***

 **But anyways, I'm more sorry that EVER for not being able to update this story (somehow amazing story, might I add?)**

 **And I'm more likely to be active when I go to Brazil for vacation. I'm REALLY planning on finishing up on updating my chapters for other stories as well, since you all know I have some kind of tendency to forget that I wrote other stories and that there's always someone who's impatient out there, wanting the next 10 or more chapters as usual.**

 **And one more thing before I go~**

 **Check my social media accs!**

 **Twitter- YakuzaTaboo**

 **Kik- Lil_Alois (Takaba Akihito)**

 **Skype- TabooFujiFuji**

 **Google- _Taboo _**

 **As always, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!**

 **Love Ya`~** _Yakuza_


	22. The Drinking Party Preparation

_Well I wonder how long of a day this is going to stretch out as..._ Kyoya thought to himself as he sighed.

For starters, he just handled a quite a lot of delightful insults from the two mischievous devils.

Second of all, he had just lost the love of his life to his rival, Takashi Morinozuka.

And last but not least, he was obligated to go to a devastating drinking party with the whole host club,

Not to mention all the daily customers as well.

"They're not even here on time..." he murmured to himself.

 _Well, that would be if they weren't dashing right behind, trying to outrun the fangirls._

And first was Tamaki Suoh.

Oh, was he running for his dear life.

Right behind him were the two twins, Hikaru & Kaoru. They seemed to care less about anything than anyone in the group.

But the last three were the least he expected to come with.

Haruhi, Takashi, and Honey.

"RUN, MOMMY! **THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!** " Tamaki screeched at the top of his lungs.

And **_RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE!_** The host club came speeding through the doors, slamming them behind before it would be too late.

Sounds of girls squealing excitedly and feet stomping on the marble floor echoed through the huge, silent room.

The hosts exhaled a sigh of relief.

"That..was...a close one..." Honey panted continuously without stopping.

"We couldn't care less." the twins blandly exclaimed.

 _One minute..._

 _Two minutes..._

 _Three minutes..._

 _Four minutes passed by._

Four minutes and the silence waved over the host club.

And boy was the gigantic room quite empty.

No decorations,

No food,

Nothing except the hosts in their normal uniforms from the club.

"Well, I guess I'll have to just start the party myself." Haruhi mumbled, a sigh mixed in too.

"Mm." Takahashi grunted in reply.

 _So,_ the host club decided to 'spice' up the room for the upcoming party.

The two twins, _as always_ , raced out the room to grab a bunch of decorations such as confetti, ribbons, and quite a lot of balloons.

Honey & Takahashi were to collect the food.

Tamaki ordered the sculptures to be made,

But Haruhi & Kyoya stayed quietly for the others.

 _Ring, ring, ring!_ Kyoya's cellphone buzzed.

"Hello? _Father?_ " he gasped in astonishment. "Yes..Ok father, I'll wait for you. We're in a ballroom close to the host club's main room. Bye."

Kyoya flipped his cellphone off.

"My father's coming to meet _Mori-sempai._ " he growled to himself.

 _After the preparations..._

"Ok! RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!" Tamaki shouted loudly.

 _Creek..._ they opened the door.

And they were all **gone.**

"Where did they go?" Kaoru asked.

 _Another wave of silence passed over before someone talked again._

"Are we going to party or not?" Hikaru blurted.

"I guess we'll have to start whether or not the fangirls are here.." Honey replied, shrugging.

Until **BAM!** The doors swung open.

"Kyoya! _Explain_ why you're not married to Haruhi yet!" Yoshio shouted, his face scrunched in a rage.

"I..Father! I-I can explain!" Kyoya panicked, swerving his head between his angry father and the shocked host club.

* * *

 **Well I guess you can call it an intense chapter. (Oh yes.)**

 **Anyways. I'm sorry it took so long JUST for a chapter, but the previous person before me who owned this account (You can guess who t is according to my profile update) couldn't finish due to some unfortunate happenings in their family.**

 **But I hope you've enjoyed reading this series and be prepared for the climax part coming! (Like, the next chapter is probably the climax, assuming that considering all the conflict that's ALREADY happened, this one in the next chapter will by far be the worst and most _intense_.**

 **As always, be prepared for the next chapter!**

 **Update**

 **This series will likely to end soon. I apologize and hope to continue a sequel, perhaps.**

 **Sincerely, ~SouthKorea**


	23. After You, My Love

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Then _explain_ why Haruhi is not your wife!" his father scowled back, pausing before talking again. "We had a deal on this and you've broken the contract already!"

"What contract?" the twins spoke as they snaked their eyes towards Kyoya & Haruhi, then back.

 _What? What contract are they talking about? Am I involved in this?_ Haruhi thought carefully.

 _I thought he said he wasn't going to marry me.._

"Father, Haruhi and I decided to _call it off!_ " Kyoya shouted, defending her.

And so, he explained to his own father, concerning why he decided to cancel the marriage. When Yoshio heard the word Takahashi, he growled lowly as he looked at the martial arts' bodyguard before taking in a deep sigh.

"Takahashi, eldest son of the Morinozuka, is this correct?" Yoshio muttered.

He nodded his head quietly.

"Oh fine. I'll let you off, my son." Yoshio scowled lowly in defeat.

The host club rushed together around Kyoya's dad as they started hopping around and singing 'Haruhi and Mori's getting married! Haruhi and Mori's getting married!'

"Alright, enough!" Yoshio shouted. But his hardened face turned soft as he started talking again.

"I'll be at your wedding, Takahashi of the Morinozuka family." Yoshio smiled before walking out the door, leaving Haruhi and Takahashi blushing, puzzled by the situation.

"Well it's time to start the party outside then! Bring the decorations and everything else!" Tamaki ordered, marching everyone outside except Haruhi and Takahashi.

She looked at him, and he looked at her before they broke out in laughter.

"Well, shall we go, ?" Takahashi softly said, extending his hand towards her.

"Of course, Mori-sempai." Haruhi smiled back as she giggled, following Takahashi,

Hand in Hand.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Oh yes, sadly that was the end of the WHOLE series.**

 **But I admit, the last part took a bit of courage to write. I didn't want to write this chapter cause I wanted to continue the series but this is WAY too long to continue as, 23 chapters!**

 **Well anyways, I really liked the ending part that I wrote, kind of gives a warm, fuzzy feeling somehow to me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction series, and I'll be expected to write another story on this, the sequel!**

 **But I think I'll call it "After You, My Love"**

 **It will be more of a calm story, basically what's going on after all of this like the wedding. (That's going to be the first chapter, SPOILERS!)**

 **As always, keep the incredible patience as my aunt always said, and I hope this fanfiction can reach to 10,000 views!**

 **~SouthKorea**


End file.
